Proposals and Purposes
by beelzemongirl
Summary: My third in my new miniseries. Beelzemon reflects on a promise Ariana made two years ago. A promise that he's determined not to let her break...Beelzemon/OC as usual.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except Ariana. She's my OC and she's desperately in love with Beelzemon…I mean DESPERATELY, people. Alright, now with that said and done, let's get on with this. I was listening to I'd Come For You by Nickelback when I typed this.

Oh yeah, it was her turn now to fall asleep on him. Beelzemon remembered how still she had been when he had fallen asleep on her, and dared not to move. She was so pretty, Ariana. Even her name…even her name was enough to make him think up some crazy stuff. Like that one time…

_(Flashback, 2 years ago) _

_It had been a wonderful day for the two best friends. They swam in Ari's pool and spat water at each other and pulled pranks on each other. Heck, they even had a contest to see who could hold their breath longer. The sun was setting now and the two were settling down on her porch, just watching the sunset. _

_That was when Impmon came up with the crazy idea…_

_"I think we should get married". _

_Ariana spat out her ice water in shock. _

_"What?!". _

_"I think we should get married. I mean seriously, I practically live here enough as it is, so…why not?". _

_"Impmon" Ariana chuckled, "You know I can't". _

_"Why? Am I not good enough?". _

_"No, of course not. I'm only fourteen, I'm too young for it. And besides, what about your freedom?". _

_"I'd give it all up…just for you". _

_He could've sworn he saw tears develop behind her eyes, but she blinked them away. _

_"That's sweet, but…I can't take it away from you. You wouldn't be the same anymore. You shouldn't have to wait on me, Impmon. You have better things to do with your time". _

_"No…No Ari I don't. I wanna marry you. You're sweet to me, almost too sweet for my standards, but you're also strong. You've lived by yourself for forever and a day and you've seen stuff that would scare the livin' daylights out of most girls. You've faced danger in the face, and you've laughed at it. You're everything I want and more. And I got everything planned to". _

_"Really? Tell me then. Create it in my mind then, so that I can see it too". _

_"Well, I was thinkin' we could have a winter weddin', right when it snows, so that it's nice and pretty. Then, we could go somewhere warm for the honeymoon, and maybe come back here, get a house, a dog or cat or two, and have a huge yard. What do you think? It'd be great if we could have kids too, that'd be awesome! What do you think, though?". _

_Ariana giggled. "It's cute, the thought of it, but I just can't, Impmon. I'm way too young. I still have to get through school, and besides, I'm not everything you want. Trust me, I'm only that way when I have to be". _

_"But…if I were human, would you do it?". _

_Ariana nodded. "You bet". _

_"Hey, I have an idea. What if, just saying what if, I was to digivolve to somethin' human like? Would you marry me then?". _

_"I don't know. I don't base on appearances, Impmon. It's character I look to. You know that". _

_"I mean, I change in body, but not in character. How 'bout then?". _

_"You bet I would, but only when I get old enough". _

_"Promise?". _

_"I promise. Now if only we had a ring…". _

_(End of Flashback)_

She had yet to keep that promise. Sure it started as an inside joke, but as time went on, it was only natural that he would start thinking that maybe there was chance that he would get her to marry him. It was his new purpose in life, he just had to digivolve to something human like.

Heck, it could still happen…maybe…if he didn't have to kill her friends first…

Sure, she was a pain in his neck nowadays, but he loved having Ari around. Thank goodness she didn't have a partner. Because of it, she wasn't apart of the deal. Just the ones who had partners.

But what if she found a partner?

"Good lord…I can't. I couldn't hurt her. She's too…I don't know. She turns me inside out. One minute I hate her guts and then I wanna love her to death. Did I just say the L word?".

He always referred to it nowadays as the L word. He hated that word before, but now he was changing for her. They both had a choice to make: Either he had to ditch his greed for power, or she had to ditch her destiny as a tamer. It wasn't about to get easy for them.

"You okay?" he heard her ask.

Ariana had woken up and was now gazing up at him, looking a little concerned.

"I'm good, don't worry. Go back to sleep, Ari".

"I can't. I know there's something wrong, I can feel it".

"I just got to thinkin'…Ari, why'd you really turn me down two years ago?".

Ariana sighed with agitation. "We can't keep talking about this, Bee. I can't marry you. I'm still too young for it".

"But you promised me if I digivolved to something human like, you'd do it. You promised!".

"Bee, it doesn't work that way. I was fourteen. What did you expect. Most people don't get married for the first time until their late twenties, maybe early thirties!".

"Regardless, you promised! Please, don't go back on it! I love you, Ari! There I said it! I said the L word! Are ya happy now?!" he moved away from her, forgetting she had his jacket.

Ariana was rendered speechless. "How long?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. I guess ever since I met you and you protected me from Ai and Mako's fighting all the time".

She didn't know what to say. What could she say to that? When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Ari, I know you're too young right now, but I don't wanna wait anymore. You're just so pretty with your dark brown hair and blue eyes and nice skin" he finally faced her, "But what really got me hooked on you" he out his huge clawed hand to her left breast, right on her heart, "Was that little ticker right there. You were the only human who didn't use me for anything. You just wanted a friend and you got one. But I couldn't hate you for it. You just had that huge heart…almost too big for someone so small. You were sweet to me, and the only one to show me any kind of true attention, without wanting anything from me. I fell in love with you for that…and I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I really wanna marry you. Human or not, I don't care anymore. Can't you see, Ari? I'm desperate-".

Ariana put a finger to his lips as he let her heart go. "Shhh, you talk too much. Bee, I know you are. But I'm just still too young. Listen, if you love me, like you say you do, you'll wait for me. I haven't gone back on my promise yet. And I never will. Do you realize after you stopped coming to see me that was the only thing that kept me going? I was so lonely without you…but I didn't give up on that image that one day, I would be with you. In fact, I have an idea of my own".

"Shoot it".

"When I turn twenty one, if you're still around and still in love with me, I'll come looking for you. We'll go back to my world, and we'll get married right when it snows, just like how you used to say we would. In fact, on the first day it snows, we'll do it. Then the rest of your plan will go out from there. How's that?".

"It's my purpose to hunt down your friends, but now I got somethin' to look forward to. I'll do it, Ari! I'll wait. I'll be a little impatient, but I'll do it and I'll live with it long enough to one day, that one day…we'll be together, just like your promise!".

"Easy, tiger. Alright, I think we both need some shuteye now. C'mon, let's go back to sleep, okay?".

"I hear ya. I'm tired as crap".

Ari smiled. "You're only as good looking as you feel".

"I'm gonna get you back, Ari".

"Keep trying, Bee. I got faith".

Ariana snuggled up to Beelzemon and the two fell asleep, holding each other, and dreaming the exact same dream….

A/N: My best yet, at least I think! Yes, he did propose marriage in this. He doesn't care if she's human, people! I don't know what I'm gonna do with this next. So if there's anything you wanna see done here, I'm open for requests. I have a song fic on the way for my friend based on the song Because You Loved Me, by Celine Dion. I hope that works out fine. Hope you liked this. See ya!


End file.
